User talk:Blackbelt0097
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Doc.Richtofen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doc.Richtofen (Talk) 21:10, July 26, 2010 RE:Recent Problems Please tell Joeyaa about your problems. He will be able to help much more than I can. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 17:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits I removed it because this is the Nazi Zombies wiki, not a gun history wiki. If the info does not have any affect on the game (i.e. when the weapon is made or other real life info) it sould not be there. Also, do not use "I" or "I recomend" in the artical. It makes it sound too personal. Other then that you are a good editor. Hope that helped.Conqueror of all Zombies 19:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem man. It's nice to have another good editor on this wiki. We reall need some. I'll fix those dead links on the normal weapons page. Conqueror of all Zombies 20:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Story I would like to live and honestly dont care what you call me you just call me the sniper because thats all the Reich will alow me to reveal about my self (although Iwill tell you I am a specially trained soldier) and I am not very talkitive.Sniperteam82308 02:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I could care less but in real life I am not very talkitive smart and I am able to deal with high strees situations however I will not be angered nor upset if you wish to make up your own personalitySniperteam82308 02:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks everyone I just wana say thanks to all of you who have become readers of my blog, when I started this it was just going to be a fun little thing for no reason and I didnt expect Id get a single comment, but thanks to all of you, ive got two chapters of "The Red Medic" put up on the hotspots board. Just thanks eveyone, just knowing that people are reading what im writing and enjoying it enough to be coming back to it just, it just makes me all the more excited about sittin down eveyother day to write the next chapter. once again, just, thank you to everyone whos been reading. Unregistered It appears that other than these damed zombies that have taken over Europe we have another common enemy. He is editing pages to his opinion. We must bring him to the admins and get him banned IMEDIANTLYSniperteam82308 21:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The Sniper Question regarding 'Red Medic' story I read through parts of the 'Red Medic blog' story you wrote, and I wanted to say I found it interesting. I also wanted to ask if you were going to continue it, and if not, I have a suggestion for a new one if you would hear it. I am Darth, therefore I'm Darth 04:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You're intrigued, hmm? Well, I was thinking it could be another story, though this time about another new character who starts as one of a few Allied spies in Group 935, learning of what Maxis and the other doctors are coming up with and relaying that. But, when the zombies assault the base, he has to make some difficult decisions, for example unlocking a door that could save a few more people but end up killing him too, things like that. Eventually he escapes, and possibly has an encounter with one of your characters? If that were to happen, I was thinking of it being in some hide away that they both happen to use at the same time, ie a drainage chamber, a sewer, a cave, etcetera. Those are just some ideas I've been throwing around, and half the time I kinda want him to die before he gets out of the Der Riese base, perhaps continuing with another escapee(s)? Just a few ideas. I am Darth, therefore I'm Darth 20:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) 04:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) So where to. I have just rescued Maxis he was tortured. He and I also teleported the poor bastards and Richtofen somewhere he won't tell me where. I need you to choose if you want this escape to run smoothly or not. If so I suggest letting go of 2 of our group. Just remember who got you out who the best fighter is and that we need Maxis to find out what he knows. I recomend Klaus and Justin Klaus is litterally dead weight and well I have a feeling you would rather keep Eve. We leave tomorrow night. We might still be able to make it out with them but it will be harder.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope to see you here editting. Oh, are you an admin? ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Cool. But I'm pretty sure this website is already pretty good. I personally have created EVERY ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''page. And reverted a lot of vandalism, and created MANY blogs. ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk)